Growing up Pride
by bookwormbelle91
Summary: The Pride family is back in this tale of growing up, first crushes and adventure! Woody is trying to deal with the fact that his little girl is growing up. When a new family moves in across the street, old friends are reunited, a first crush takes form, and an old enemy seeks to destroy it all. Will Woody be able to handle all of it?
1. A new Look

***New Story! As I mentioned, I'm bringing back the Pride family! I came up with idea how Woody deals with Rosetta "growing up" and it just started flowing out! Enjoy!***

_Catch my breath; no one can hold me back,_

_I ain't got time for that  
Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,_

_It's all so so simple now_

It was a warm afternoon in July and Woody and Bo were watching their daughter put on a show for the rest of the toy family. She was singing and dancing to Kelly Clarkson's 'Catch my breath.'

"Wow, she has definitely acquired your singing voice. Woody said. I didn't even think that was possible."

"I know. Bo said. Is it bad that I'm actually jealous of my own daughter?"

"Well you can be jealous of her voice, but not her new look." In just two years, his little Rose had become more mature and had started changing the way she dressed.

"What's wrong with her new look? I like it." Woody looked at his wife.

"Look at her, Bo." They both turned and looked at their daughter. She was wearing a red short-sleeved shirt, shorts, and red flats. However, her shirt was slightly open at the neckline.

"I see nothing wrong with what she is wearing, Woody."

"She turned her shirt into a V-neck! And those jeans that she's wearing used to be full pants. Now they are shorts...with holes in them! When did she stop wearing her cute little dresses?" Bo snickered.

"Woody, oh honey. Do you even know what a V-neck shirt is?"

"Of course I do, it's a…a shirt with a very plunging neckline, one that shows off my daughter's chest and a small bit of her midsection."

"Honey, she's growing up. Maybe not physically, but mentally she is becoming a mature young lady. She's grown out of the childish clothes and wants to embrace an older, more grown up style."

"A style that's a bit prerogative. OW!" Bo smacked him in the head.

"Woodrow James, knock it off! Rosetta is not a child anymore. Though she may still look like a ten year old girl, she sure as hell doesn't act like one. The sooner you realize that, the better you'll feel." Woody looked at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Bo. It's just when I look at our daughter, I still see that sweet, shy little thing that first came to us. She used to be my little girl, and now she…she grew up on me." Bo smiled and lay her head on his arm.

"She's still your little girl, Woody. She's just getting into more grown up things. She said. And sure she'll dress different at first, maybe even mouth off to us, and then she'll grow out of it. It's what kids do, especially girls. We just take it as it comes and deal with it. That's about all we can do as parents."

"I suppose your right. Hey at least I don't have to send her off to college. Now that would probably kill me." Bo laughed and kissed his cheek. Rosetta finished her song and they applauded her. Bo went down to hug her daughter. Woody smiled at his girls. He loved being a father to Rose, but her growing up worried him. There were so many bad things in the outside world that could hurt her or take her away from him that he wanted to keep her safe. Yet he knew he couldn't stop her from growing up, and like with Andy, he wouldn't miss it for the world. Though that didn't mean he would stop being a cautious father.

***So there it is. I'm not sure I mentioned this in "my little rose', but Rosetta comes to about Bo's shoulders. So if you were wondering about her height, she's slightly shorter than both her mom and dad. Chapter two either later tonight or tomorrow!***


	2. New neighbors and first Crushes

***I'm going to post as much as I can this week because I'll be offline for about a day this upcoming weekend. But don't worry, I'll be back! Meanwhile, here is chapter 2!***

****UPDATE! So I fudged up on the description of Angelica. She is not a southern Belle at all! I am so sorry I didn't catch that until now!****

"Hey fellas, take a look across the street!" Slinky cried. They all gathered by the window and looked at the house across the street. A moving van was parked out front and people were carrying items into the house.

"Hey Buttercup, it looks like some family finally bought that house!" Dolly said happily.

"Has it been empty for a while?" Jessie asked.

"It's been about five years now. Buttercup said. The old family moved out after their daughter left for college and since then no one has bought it."

"Well it looks like a pretty big family moving in. Slinky said. There are two kids and their parents."

"I wonder if they have any dinosaurs, Rex!" Trixie cried.

"I hope they are nice and not to scary." Rex said.

"Well whatever they are, we'll be cordial, yet cautious." Woody said. Hamm and Potato Head groaned.

"Paging Dr. Boring, is there a Dr. Boring in the house?" Hamm said.

"More like Professor Worrywart." Potato Head whispered.

"I can hear you two! God, forgive me for being vigilant!"

"You're always vigilant, Woody! You need to lighten up. Not every toy we come in contact with is plotting to hurt us."

"Knock it off, brainless! Bo said. Woody is only doing his duty as a leader to make sure we are safe."

"Yeah, come to think of it, you should be grateful for the amount of times he risked his life for us, otherwise you'd be nothing but a skinned Potato!" Rosetta said. Everyone laughed except her parents.

"Rosetta!" Woody and Bo snapped.

"Oh come on, I'm right and you know it!"

"Get over here!" Bo said, grabbing her by the arm. She and Woody took her over to the side. Once they were away from the others, Bo burst out laughing. "Nice one, sweetie!"

"Wait a minute, your not mad?"

"Mad? Heck no! That was hilarious!" Woody whispered. He then spoke in a strict voice. "No go apologize right now!" Rosetta went over to Potato Head, leaving her parents snickering.

"Oh she is so your daughter!" Woody said.

"I know. I love it! But did you notice how she stuck up for you? You see, she may be growing up, but she still loves her daddy." Woody smiled. Across the street, a toy was watching Bonnie's house and stared right at the Sheriff and his family. The toy laughed wickedly.

"I found him, I finally found him." The toy sneered. He moved the branch back and rushed away.

That night, Bonnie's parents took her out to dinner, so the toys took over the living room and watched TV. Suddenly they heard a loud scream.

"Ahoy me hearties! It is I, Captain Jack Sparrow, asking for entry into your humble abode!" Jack said, hang onto the curtain.

"Jack? Is that you?" Woody asked.

"Blimey! Sheriff Woody and family! It is so good to see you all again!"

"Jack, it's good to see you too." Bo said, hugging him. He kissed her hand.

"Ah, Mrs. Pride. You're looking lovely as ever. And where is that adorable daughter of yours?"

"Jack!" Rosetta said, running towards him. He grabbed her and hugged her.

"There you are, sweetheart! Come, let me look at you. My god, you are as beautiful as your mother." Rosetta blushed.

"So what brings you here, captain?" Buzz asked.

"Well it looks to be we are neighbors. I live with this amazing young lad named Joseph and his sister Isabella across the street. A few of the toys and I are going around introducing ourselves. Can I bring them in?" Everyone turned their heads towards Woody. The cowboy rolled his eyes.

"That would be fine, Jack. Tell them to come on in." He said.

"Aye aye, matey." He whistled. "Oy! Come about me hearties!" A tall, slender female pirate climbed up, dressed in a white shirt, brown vest, and matching coat, pants, boots and hat. She went over to Jack and kissed his cheek. "I'd like you to meet my lovely first mate, and wife, Angelica." A stuffed black dragon with a red tail came up next. "This is my trusty companion, Toothless." A doll with long blonde hair climbed up. "This is Rapunzel, Princess of Corona."

"Hey don't forget about us!" A voice called out. A tall man in military gear climbed up onto the window, making Jessie gasp.

"Carl!" She cried, running and hugging him.

"Jessie! How are you, solider?"

"I'm fine. Where's Carl Jr.?" Just then a small figure popped up, helping another toy over the window.

"I'm right here! Help me with Wheezy will you, Carl?"

"Wait a minute, Wheezy?" Rex cried.

"Hello everyone! Wheezy squeaked.

"Wheezy!" Andy's toys cried.

"Is that everyone? Jack said. Oh wait, where's Owen?"

"I'm here!" A young man doll with brown hair, jumped onto the window. He wore a blue long sleeve shirt, a brown vest and blue jeans. "Sorry Jack, I was helping the others cross the...street." He stopped dead in his tracks and stared right at Rosetta, who was also looking right at him. He began to walk towards her and Rosetta started to feel dizzy, as if all the breath had left her. She started to sway when two strong hands grabbed hold of her. Looking up, she stared into his dazzling blue eyes, completely mesmerized. "Are you alright, miss?"

"Oh yes, sorry. I just felt a little dizzy." Rosetta said.

"What's your name, beautiful?"

"I'm...Rosetta. Rosetta Pride." Owen lifted her hand.

"Rosetta. What a beautiful name for a beautiful young lady." He kissed her hand. "My name is Owen Hart. My god, your eyes are breathtaking."

"What is happening here?" Buttercup asked Dolly. Dolly shushed him.

"My...my eyes?" Rosetta asked.

"Yes, they sparkle like sapphires in the sunlight." Owen said. Rosetta swooned.

"Oh my gosh, Bo-Bo, Rose is getting that look, kind of like Buzz had when he first met me." Jessie whispered, nudging her.

"I know. It's the same look Woody had when we first met." The ladies watched the interaction a little longer and then gasped.

"Oh my god!" They both said. Woody came over to them.

"Bo, we've got a problem here." Woody said. Our daughter has a crush on the boy next door!"

***Hehe oh Woody. ***  
****Sorry about Angelica's description!****


	3. Serenades and first impressions

Weeks turned into months and the unknown toy who had first spotted the sheriff and his family continued to watch him, waiting for the first moment to strike. One Sunday afternoon, he watched from a tree as the Sheriff was talking with who the toy figured was his wife.

"Just you wait, Woody, I'm going to get you when you least expect it. No doubt about that." The toy said. He moved his binoculars to the left and saw Woody's daughter sitting outside with a male doll. Looking closer, the toy gasped.

"Owen?" Then he smiled. "Well this just got slightly more interesting." The toy crawled down the tree and into the bushes.

-  
Much to Woody's displeasure, Owen and Rosetta began to spend a lot of time together. Bonnie, Mark and Isabella had become friends, so they would spend time at each other's houses constantly. They also attended the same day camp. One day, while Bonnie was at camp, Owen was in the garden with Rosetta, serenading her.

_What makes you different (alright) makes you beautiful (alright)__  
__What's there inside you (alright) shines through to me__  
__In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need__  
__You're all I need, oh girl__  
__What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me_  
Owen finished singing and Rosetta applauded.

"Owen, that was simply wonderful. She said. You have an amazing voice."

"Why thank you, little darling. Owen said, sitting beside her. It brings me such joy that I can entertain such a beauty."

"Oh please, I'm not that beautiful."

"Are you kidding? Why you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I know it's only been a few weeks since we moved here, but I have loved getting to know you."

"So have I. You're very easy to talk to, Owen, kind of like my dad, though nowadays he and I are kind of distant."

"From what I've seen, I can tell that your father loves you very much."

"Oh he does, though sometimes he still treats me like a little girl. I mean, I am, but I don't act like it. I'm much more mature now then I was when he first adopted me. I just wish he could see that."

"He probably does, it just might take him a while for it to really sink in."

"I suppose you're right." He smiled and took her hand.

"Rose, I would like to go out with you and take you on a proper date if I may, but I want to ask your father first. I get the feeling he doesn't like me."

"Oh it's not you. My dad has a bit of a trust issue around new toys. Hey, I can be there when you ask him, make it a bit more comfortable. Come on, let's go ask him now." She took his hand and they started walking back into the house. In Bonnie's room, Woody was pacing back and forth on the bed fuming as Bo sat against the pillow, reading.

"How are you okay with this?" He yelled.

"Yell as much as you want, Woody but it's not going to change the fact that your daughter's in love." Bo said, not looking up from her book.

"She is too young to fall in love! God she doesn't even know what love is!"

"She's a smart girl, honey. She'll figure it out, but you need to let her do it her way. Owen doesn't seem like a bad guy. In fact, he's actually a really nice young man. He's kind, compassionate, easy on the eyes, not a bad singer, and he's only two years older than her. I think he'd be the perfect guy for Rose. Besides, I seem to recall two toys who were really young when they first fell in love." Woody turned to face her.

"Hey, you cannot compare our love story to this. Times were different then. We at least knew what love was about. Rose, she, she is way to young to even consider crushes and first loves and romance." He rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Ugh, I should have seen this coming. I mean, I did assume this would happen, but I didn't expect it to happen."

"What's the worst that can happen, honey? It's not like she's going to leave us."

"That's what scares me the most, Bo. I worry everyday something or someone is going to take her away from us again. I almost lost her at Rainbow Hill, I lost you once, I can't be that close to losing either of you again." Bo closed her book, walked over to her husband and took his hands in hers.

"Woody, that was two years ago. Bonnie is not getting rid of me or Rosetta anytime soon. We are not going anywhere, I promise you that. Oh honey, I'm just as scared to lose our daughter as you are, but she's a young lady. Don't you want her to experience all the good things that life can offer her? Things like making friends, exploring the unknown, falling in love and having a timeless, romantic relationship like her parents?' She ran a hand along his cheek. He sighed and placed his hand over hers.

"Yes, of course I do. I want all of that for her and so much more. God, why am I such an over-bearing parent?"

"I wouldn't say over-bearing. More like over-protective, but that's because you have a daughter who's just as stubborn if not level-headed as you are." He playfully nudged her.

"I love you." Woody said, kissing her. Just then, Owen and Rosetta climbed up onto the dresser.

"Hi mom, hi daddy." Rosetta said, kissing her mother and hugging her father.

"Hello sweetheart, Owen." Bo said.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Pride. Mr. Pride, may I have a word with you?" Owen asked.

"Sure, what can I do for you, Owen?"

"Well sir, I have been getting to know your daughter for the last two months now and I would like to ask your permission to go out with her."

"I appreciate you coming to me, Owen. That's very forward of you, but you should know that there are some things we need to discuss, such as what your exact intentions are with my daughter?"

"My intentions are simple, Mr. Pride. I like Rosetta, a lot. I would like to pursue a relationship with her. I know you have not known me for long, but know that I would never let any harm come to her. When I lived with my last owner, I was their leader. I made sure nothing bad happened to those toys, even when one toy tried to pin everyone against me. Now as Jack's second in command, I make it my soul purpose to make sure everyone listens to Jack and assure them that he's doing the right thing, kind of like Mr. Lightyear does for you." Both Rosetta and Bo smiled. Even Woody smiled a bit.

"Okay Owen, you can date Rosetta, but she does have a curfew, so if you go out, she needs to be home by nine thirty."

"Dad." Rosetta whined.

"Alright, fine. Ten o'clock, but not a minute later." He extended his hand and shook Owen's. Rosetta kissed her father on the cheek.

"Thank you, daddy."

"Yes, thank you, sir. I should be getting back to Mark's room. Till we meet again, my darling rose." He kissed her hand and exited out the window to walk back home. He was almost to Mark's window when someone grabbed him and pushed him against the side of the house. Looking up, Owen gasped at the face of the toy who grabbed him.

"Prospector Pete?"

***Sorry Impressionsguy! I couldn't have ****Wheezy be the ****villain****! He's too cute!***


	4. Seeking Revenge

***OMG you guys! We are in the final week before TS4! I have it all planned out. I'm watching all the movies, including the short films, starting on Monday, I have my favorite tracks from the soundtracks on my IPod ready to go, and I am going to re-watch the trailers! And then on the 22nd, I will see the movie! So excited! Anyway, here is chapter 4!***

"Pete, what are you doing here?" Owen asked. The short, stubby cowboy had markings all over his face. His overalls were torn in several places and his hat had teeth marks along the sides.

"The better question, Owen, is what are you doing fraternizing with the enemy?" Pete said.

"What are you...Wait a minute, is Woody the one you were talking about? The sheriff who stopped you from going to Japan?"

"Yes. He wanted to go back to his stupid kid and sent me with that annoying little girl! For weeks, I have searched every house for him. Three days ago, I find him talking to that lovely little wife of his and then who do I see hanging around there, but you? I thought you would have been thrown into a landfill by now, but no! You have made friends with my mortal enemies!

"Woody and his family are really nice toys. They are fun to be around. There is nothing wrong with them!"

"Oh you don't know the half of it, boy! They may seem all nice at first, but they will try to manipulate you, and then they will cast you aside."

"No that was you, Pete! You tried to get everyone at Amy's against me! You did that when you talked about Woody. You made it seem like he was the issue, not you! You talked about hurting him, for god sake! You were so furious with what he and his friends did to you that you were threatening to kill him. All he was trying to do was show you what playtime felt like!"

"He gave me what he thought I wanted, but what I wanted was to be in that museum, being loved from afar, not manhandled by grubby, snot-nosed children! I tried to teach you that, remember? Amy was going off to college and getting rid of you and most of her toys. I told you to leave with me. You being so cunning and wise, you would have been the perfect toy to help me plot revenge on him, but no! You were just like him! You wanted to stay with your kid! You wanted the cozy life of being loved by a child, when in reality, every kid is going to throw you away!"

"That is not true, and you would know that if you just put aside that hatred and tried to actually be played with!"

"Being played with is for saps like you and that wretched cowboy! Now I am going to get revenge on Woody and his disgraceful family, and you are going to help me, since your so cozy with them. You just have to continue to be buddy-buddy with them, get on the cowboy's good side, and lead him away from his family, so that I can attack him!"

"Not a chance, Pete. I told you the first time, I will not help you get revenge on him. I would die before I let something happen to a fellow toy. Get someone else to do your dirty work." Pete glared at him and then smiled wickedly.

"You know, I've noticed you've gotten quite cozy with his sweet little daughter. It be an awful shame if something were to happen to her." Owen gasped and kicked Pete between the legs. He pushed him back and got on top of him.

"If you go near her, I'll kill you. Stay away from her, from Woody, and their entire family. They are good toys and I will not let you hurt them." Pete kicked him off and shook his head.

"Wow, they have already corrupted you. You don't know them, boy. They will never accept you. Woody sure as hell won't, not with his irrational hostility towards anyone who poses a threat to him. Mark my words, he will turn his back on you, and when he does, you'll see that I was right." He released him and then turned away, disappearing into the night.

***So as I said, I am going to be offline for about a day or two. I am having a procedure done over the weekend, so I'll be recovering, and writing. I'll post probably Sunday. So till then, enjoy!**


	5. Warnings

***Howdy! So I know I said I would post tomorrow, but I was too eager. My procedure went well and recovery was easy, so I am back with chapter 5. Quick little fact: If your wondering what Owen looks like, I just took Owen Grady from Jurassic World and made him shorter with a more child like look to him. Anyway, onto the next chapter!***

The summer passed by and Bonnie, Mark, and Isabella went back to school, which meant more time for Rosetta and Owen to spend together. One afternoon in August, Isabella's toys were holding a dance party and had invited Bonnie's toys over. A slow song came on and couples filled the dance floor. Woody was holding Bo in a slow waltz when Jack came over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Pardon the intrusion, sheriff, but I was hoping to talk with you and Mr. Lightyear if I could." He said.

"Of course, Jack. Excuse me, sweetheart." Woody said, kissing her cheek. They went over to Buzz and then the three of them went to the side by the bed. "I hate to tell you two this, but I wanted to warn you. I was on watch last night and I saw someone stalking your house."

"A stalker? Buzz asked. Who would want to stalk us?"

"Was this person human?" Woody asked.

"No, its a toy. Jack said. I've seen him hanging around for a while now. I don't know who he is."

"What does he look like?"

"Short, chubby, wears a red flannel shirt, overalls and carries a pick ax for some odd reason." Both Woody and Buzz's eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry, did you say pick ax?" Buzz asked.

"Yeah, why?" Buzz looked at Woody.

"Prospector Pete!" They both said. The music stopped playing and all of Andy's toys turned their heads to the sheriff and space ranger. Owen turned when he heard that name.

"Did you say Prospector Pete?" Bo said.

"That no good, yellow bellied bully is back?" Jessie asked.

"All of you know this guy?" Jack asked.

"Prospector Pete, also known as Stinky Pete, was part of the roundup gang that Jessie, Bullseye and I belong to. Woody explained. He was once at a dime store until a man named Alfred Wiggins found him." He told Jack the rest of the story about almost staying with Al but then making the choice to back to Andy. "I had convinced Jessie and Bullseye to go with me, but Pete had other plans. He did everything he could to keep me from going home to be with my kid. I knew he wasn't going to change his mind about kids, so I decided he had to see it for himself, so Buzz and I placed him in a child's backpack so that he could see exactly what playtime was like." Owen's mouth dropped as he realized that what Pete said was true.

"But what made him come back? Trixie asked. I mean playtime isn't that bad."

"I don't know. It's really odd that he would be stalking about like this." Buzz said.

"I knew a toy like Pete back was when I was with my old owner." Owen said.

"Was it the one you said tried to pin you against the other toys?" Woody asked.

"Yes. He was exactly like Pete: Cunning, manipulative, and a bit ruthless. He even spoke badly about my kid, called her evil and despicable."

"Yeah that sounds like Pete. I'm sorry you dealt with that, Owen. Jessie said. Some toys are just sore around kids, no matter how much you try to convince them otherwise." They all went back to having a good time except Owen. Why didn't he tell Woody the whole truth? What was holding him back? Rosetta touched his arm.

"Owen, are you alright?" She asked. He took a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's dance." They joined the others on the dance floor._ I'll tell her in the morning_. Owen thought to himself. _I have to_.

***Will Owen tell the woody the truth?Who knows?***


	6. Attacked

**Okay, so for these next couple chapters, I got some inspiration from 'The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. So just in case you feel like you've heard this before, it's because it will seem very similar. BTW, i don't what people say, that movie is so cute! TS4 in three days!***

he next morning, Owen stood outside Bonnie's window, tapping his fingers together.

"Okay, I have to tell her today. He said. Oh but where do I start? Okay. Rosetta, I know who Prospector Pete is. He used to live with me. He's back, and he threatened to kill your father. He asked me to help but I didn't want to because I don't hurt toys. I should've told you sooner, and I'm sorry for that, but I did it to protect you because, because I love you." Owen sighed. "Oh man she's never going to believe me, but I have to try." He climbed up the window into the room. "Rose? Rosetta, where are you?"

"Owen!" She said, rushing to him. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "How are you, babe?"

"I'm fine. I need to talk to you."

"Rosetta!" They both turned and saw Woody walking over to them. "I don't want you talking to him. I'd like to talk to him." Rosetta smiled at her father and Woody winked at her. The two toys climbed back out the window and started walking. "I thought a lot what you said yesterday, Owen, about that toy that pinned you against the others, and it made me wonder about your old owner. Would you tell me about them?"

"Oh, of course, Woody. I used to belong to a little boy named Miles. Owen said. I was leader to both his toys and his sisters. His sister's toys were scared because she was going off to college and was going to get rid of them, but I made sure that they would be okay. The Pete doll just added to that stress that the others felt."

"Did he really call your child evil?"

"Yes, he bad-mouthed her all the time. Told her toys that they were nothing but trash and that I was leading them straight to the dump."

"Wow, that really sounds like the Pete I knew. The prospector I remember thought all kids were heartless, that they only cared about what was shiny and new. His problem was that he had never actually been loved by a kid and I truly think that that's what turned him into who he became: a manipulative brute who tried to twist his words into making you believe that he was actually a sincere person. He almost turned me into thinking I was better off without my own kid, but thankfully I had my friends to help me. I wasn't trying to get rid of him that when I placed him with that little girl. I only wanted to show him what it felt like to be with a kid, what it felt like to be played with. I just wish I was able to help him." They walked a little further, down a hill out to a clearing surrounded by trees.

"That's one thing I admire about you, Woody. You always look for the best in people. Which is why I hope you'll forgive me, for I haven't been completely..." All of a sudden they heard the snap of a twig.

"Come on, we should probably be headed...AH!" Woody screamed and held his arm. It was cut in the same spot Andy had fixed all those years ago. Suddenly he heard a deep sinister chuckle.

"Going somewhere, Woody?" Pete came out from behind a tree, making both of them gasp. "That's going to be hard to do when I have you surrounded." Six pirates came out and surrounded Woody and Owen. Woody glared at him.

"Stinky Pete. What are you doing here?" Woody asked.

"I've been looking for you for years, Woody. Thanks to you, I was tortured by that annoying little girl for two years! I managed to escape from her and have been looking around every house in the tri-state since trying to find you! When I found out Owen was hanging around your sweet little daughter, well I knew that was my ticket to getting my revenge." Woody looked over at Owen.

"You, you know him? How, how do you...the girl. The sister of your owner, what was her name?" Owen looked away from him. "What was her name, Owen?"

"Amy." Woody smacked him.

"You lied to me! You knew who Pete was and that he was plotting revenge and you didn't tell me?"

"I meant to. In fact, that's what I was about to tell you. He found out I was hanging out with your family and asked me to help him, but I said no."

"You led me right into his trap!"

"No! He said he was going to get revenge, but I didn't think he would actually go through with it. Woody I swear, I had nothing to do with this!"

"Enough! Pete yelled. Get him!" He pointed at the pirates and they advanced towards Woody, swords drawn. They slashed at him, cutting any piece of him that could.

"No! No, please! Leave him alone!" Owen said. He tried to help, but one of the pirates shoved him into a hole in the ground. Meanwhile, poor Woody was trying to fight off three pirates, but they got on top of him, punching, kicking and slashing at him. Suddenly he heard a scream as Jack came running towards them.

"Avast ye bilge-sucking rats! The captain yelled. Run, Sheriff. Get out of here, now!" Woody took off. He came upon a small rocky hill and began to climb up. He was almost to the top when something caught his foot, making him wince. Pete had snagged him with his pick-ax.

"Not so fast, Woody! You're not getting away from me again!" Pete screamed.

"Sheriff, up here!" Jack said, extending his hand to him.

"Let go of me!" Woody shouted. He raised his other foot and kicked Pete in the face, knocking him back. Woody took Jack's hand and climbed up.

"You can run, Woody, but you can't hide! I know where you are! I will get my revenge, make that no mistake about that!" Woody ignored him and leaned on Jack as the two toys walked back to Bonnie's.


	7. Wounded

**OMG I am so excited! Going to see TS4 tonight! Praying that it won't end like I think it will, but I'll love it regardless! Also, my story views blew up yesterday! So thank you to everyone who viewed my stories and favorited them! In other words, here is chapter 7!***

Rosetta sat on the window ledge, looking out at the yard for any sign of her father or Owen. They had been gone for awhile and she was beginning to worry. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Buzz standing behind her.

"Hey Rosie Posie." He said as he sat down beside her. Rosetta laughed at her uncle's nickname for her.

"Hey uncle Buzz." She said.

"Are you alright, sweetie?"

"Dad and Owen have been gone for awhile. I hope dad isn't being too hard on him." Buzz chuckled.

"If I know your father, and I do, he's just making sure Owen is good enough for you. Your father loves you very much, Rosie, he just wants what's best for you."

"I know he does." She sighed and then turned to face him. "You like Owen, don't you Uncle?"

"Of course I do. I think he's a fine young man for you. But just like your father, I worry about you as well. I just want to make sure you're happy, sweetheart."

"I am happy. In fact, I think I may be falling in love with him. But how will I know for sure?"

"Oh you'll know, trust me. When it happens, it will feel like the most wonderful feeling in the world. You may feel dizzy at first, nauseous even, but then you'll feel light as a feather."

"Does Aunt Jessie make you feel that way?"

"Yes, yes she does. Every single day." Rose smiled and hugged him. "Come on, let's go see what she's up to." Buzz went back into the room and Rosetta turned to follow him, but looked back at the walkway. Jack was walking towards the house, but it looked like he was struggling. Immediately she knew something was wrong. Squinting, she gasped when she saw her father leaning on the pirate, wincing in pain.

"Dad? Daddy!" She yelled. "Uncle Buzz, come quick!" Buzz came back to the window just as the little girl had slid down the drainpipe.

"Rose? Rose, get back..." Buzz looked to where she was running and gasped when he saw his best friend limping. "Woody!" The space ranger jumped out the window after the little girl.

"There you are, sheriff. Home sweet home." Jack said, helping him lean up against the fence.

"Dad." Jack turned and saw Rosetta running towards them.

"Little lass, hold on..." He said, trying to stop her, but she whizzed past him and hugged onto her father. Woody held her close. When she pulled away, she looked in terror at the small slashes along his body. His arm was hanging by a thread and his left foot was slashed open. Soon Buzz was at her side, gasping when he saw how beat up the sheriff was.

"Woody. Talk to me, what happened to you?" The cowboy moved from his daughter's grasp and stood up straight, but he held his chest and was breathing really fast.

"Owen...betrayed... me. Pete...he...he's back. He, a, attacked. " Woody said. He swayed and fell to the ground, passing out from exhaustion.

"Woody!" Jack and Buzz screamed.

"No." Rosetta sighed, one hand covering her mouth. Buzz went over and carefully slid his hands under the folds of Woody's back and picked him up.

"I got you, cowboy, just hold on." He then rushed across the yard back to the bedroom window. Rosetta turned to Jack.

"Jack, it can't be true. Tell me it's not true!" She said, gripping his arm. The pirate captain wrapped an arm around her.

"Come along, lassie. Jack said. I'll explain everything." Taking her hand, the two toys walked back to the bedroom.


	8. Banished

***Hey guys! Omg I saw Toy Story 4 this weekend and I loved it! I literally could not stop saying how good it was to my boyfriend! Everything happened excalty as I expected. What a great ending to Woody's story! Though I'm sad that he did what he did, I understood why! Omg I have to see it again...and again...and again! Anyway, here is chapter eight!***

Back at the clearing, Pete was yelling at the pirates.

"You are all a bunch of pansies!" Pete shouted. Owen had climbed out of the hole the pirates had pushed him in and had hid behind a tree trunk, listening. "Every single one of you let him get away! All of you sad saps better buck up, because you will not disappoint me again. Now listen to me, Woody is wounded and weak. Now is the time to get my revenge! We will attack at dawn. Woody will regret the day he ever crossed paths with me!" Then he let out an evil laugh and the pirates cheered, laughing along with him. Owen gasped and ran off towards Bonnie's house, hoping that Woody would believe him this time. Meanwhile in Bonnie's room, Dolly had stitched up Woody's arm and leg. Now the cowboy was resting while Jack told them what happened in the clearing.

"Prospector was waiting for him?" Buzz asked.

"Apparently so. He had been waiting for the right opportunity to attack." Jack said.

"Was Owen in on it?" Jessie asked.

"I'm not sure. When I got there, Owen was no where to be seen."

"Coward must've made a run for it." Hamm said.

"I'm not surprised, I knew something was fishy with him the moment he told us about the Pete he knew." Potato Head said.

"Hey come on, guys, we don't know the whole story yet." Buttercup said.

"Fellas, come on. Woody's waking up." Slinky said. Bo was the first to move, along with Rosetta. The two girls rushed over to one corner of the room where Dolly's clinic was set up. When Buzz had brought Woody into the room, Dolly had him lay the wounded cowboy on a small blanket. She then placed a pillow under his head and went to work. Now the sheriff was starting to come around, his eyes slowly opening. He groaned and tried to sit up, but Bo stopped him.

"No, no, sweetie. Try no to move, you need to rest." She said, taking his hand.

"Where, where's Rosetta?" Just as he said that, Rose buried herself in her father's arms.

"Daddy. She sighed. Dad, it's not true about Owen. It can't be true. Owen would never do something like that."

"I'm sorry, Rose, but it's true."

"No! No it's not! Owen would never do that! He wouldn't!" Woody went to tell her she was wrong when Hamm came over.

"Woody, Owen's climbing up the window." He said. The cowboy growled, adjusted his hat, and got up.

"Rosetta, stay with your mother." He said, starting to walk.

"Daddy, please. Please wait."

"Do as I say, young lady." The little girl was taken back, but walked back over to Bo, who took her in her arms. Owen got to the top of window and sighed when he saw Woody.

"Oh Woody, thank god your alright. He said. I need to explain..."

"Explain what, Owen? You knew Pete. You knew that he was seeking revenge and you didn't say a word!"

"Okay yes, I did know him and yes I did know that he wanted revenge, but I had no idea he was actually going to go through with it!"

"You put all of us in danger!"

"I never meant to..."

"But you did! By not saying anything, you have put everyone in my family in danger, including my daughter! Just when I was starting to trust you around her!"

"I would never let anything happen to her, Woody, I swear to you. I love her." Everyone gasped, including Rosetta.

"You, you what?" Woody said.

"I love her, I've been in love with her for months. I would never let anything happen to her, or to any of you. Please, you have to believe me." Owen said. Woody looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Owen. I just can't. I want you gone. You are no longer welcomed in this bedroom. In fact, you are hereby banished!" The others gasped.

"No!" Rosetta shouted. Woody ignored her and got closer to Owen.

"Leave Owen. Now." The boy looked into Woody's eyes and sighed. Disappointed with himself, he turned and walked back to the window. He took one last look at the sheriff, who turned his back on him, and then looked at Rosetta. He could see the sadness in her eyes; it killed him. Turning, he went out the window back home.

***Feeling a bit too much like lion king 2? Just wait i got more! Also lion king turned 25 this year. God I feel old!**


	9. Love will find a way

***So question for you guys: Which story would you want more: Human ts story, another Callie/Woody story, or a TS 4 story, but my version of it? I had an idea in my head of how TS 4 was going to go, and though it is similar, I pictured one scene being a bit darker than I thought. Let me know. Anyway, here is chapter nine(I intend to make this one longer than my others!)**

Once Owen was gone, Rosetta broke away from her mother and ran to her dad, who was staring at the window.

"Daddy please, reconsider." She pleaded.

"I don't want you seeing that boy again, Rosetta. In fact, you are not allowed anywhere without my permission. " Woody said sternly.

"No! That's not fair, dad!"

"He lied to us, Rose! He didn't even try to warn us about Pete!"

"He didn't know what Pete was going to do!"

"Of course he knew! Pete was manipulating him! He could've used Owen to get you in order to get to me!"

"He wouldn't do that! You heard what he said; he loves me and I love him!" Woody's mouth dropped and then closed quickly.

"No, nope. I forbid it. You are not to see him, not ever, do you understand me? I will not have you be with someone who is going to put you in danger. You think you know how the world works, but you don't because you're still a child. I am just trying to keep you safe. I almost lost you once, Rosetta. I'm not going to lose you again."

"You see that? Right there is where you're wrong dad. _You_ don't know the world because you fear it!" Woody, Bo, and everyone else gasped. Rose continued, getting in her father's face. "You are so guarded ever since our second encounter with Lotso that you can't trust anyone! You think your keeping me safe, but instead you treat me like a delicate flower that needs to be locked away and kept from anyone else! I am not a child anymore, dad! I am not the same fragile little girl that I used to be! Open your eyes and see that, otherwise..." She took a deep breath and sighed. "Otherwise, that's how you're going to lose me." She then ran out of the room in a hurry. The whole room went silent and everyone looked at Woody. The cowboy stood open mouthed staring at the door. _What have I done?_ He thought.

Rosetta ran as fast as her tiny legs could take her until she found herself at Mark's window.

"Owen? Owen are you there?" She called.

"Rosetta? What's wrong, sweetheart?" Carl asked coming to the window.

"Carl! Have you seen Owen? I really need to talk to him!"

"He's not here. We haven't seen him all day." The girl hung her head, thanked Carl and went to look for him. She looked in the backyard, the woods behind the house, even the playground down the street. It was when she got to a small pond that she stopped to take a rest. "Oh Owen, where are you?" She sighed and started singing.

_In a perfect world, one we've never known We would never need to face the world alone_  
_They can have the world, we'll create our own_  
_I may not be brave or strong or smart_  
_But somewhere in my secret heart_  
_I know love will find a way_  
_Anywhere I go, I'm home_  
_If you are there beside me_  
_Somehow we'll come through_  
_Now that I've found you_  
_Love will find a way _

Owen rushed to the pond the moment he heard the sweet voice, for he knew who it belonged to. There at the base of the water was his beautiful Rosetta. She was looking for him. He started to walk towards her, but stopped. Would she listen to me? He thought. She had to. He thought of the song she was singing and continued with the next verse.

**I was so afraid, now I realize**  
**Love is never wrong and so it never dies**  
**Rose looked up and saw Owen walking towards her, singing to her.**  
**There's a perfect world shining in your eyes**  
**And if only they could feel it too**  
**The happiness I feel with you**

"Owen!" Rosetta cried, rushing towards him. She flung her arms around his neck and he picked her up off the ground, holding her tight. Placing her down, gently, he lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips. She hung onto him, sinking into the kiss, happy that she had found him. Little did they know, someone was watching them from afar.

***Oh no, guess who's watching them?***


	10. Regrets

***Guys I am soo sorry! I have not updated in over a week! I've been tied up with two other stories and adulting! LOL. Thank you for sticking with this and to my new followers, thank you!***

Owen and Rosetta broke apart and held each other.

"Oh Rose, I'm so sorry. Owen apologized. I am so, so sorry."

"It's okay, Owen." Rosetta said.

"No, its not. I should have told you or your father the minute Pete threatened me. I honestly thought he wasn't going to go through with it. I wasn't in on his plan, though, that part I was telling the truth about."

"I know that. I know you wouldn't do anything like that, which is why I had to find you and make sure you were alright. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." He pulled her close again, rubbing her back. "Before you left, you said you loved me. Did you mean it?"

"Of course I did. Rose, I fell in love with you the first moment we met. I'm just sorry it took me so long to say it."

"Don't be, because I love you too, more than anything." She kissed him again. "But we have to go back."

"Your kidding. Rose, we're finally together."

"Yes, but we won't be unless we talk to my father first, and get this whole crazy thing..." They heard movement in the bushes behind them. Owen took her hand and led her over to a tree and they climbed up onto one of the branches. Rosetta growled when she saw who came out of the bushes. "Pete. What is that lowlife doing now?" They watched as he walked along with the six pirates following him and a few other toys.

"Those were the pirates that attacked Woody and I. But I don't know who those other toys are." Owen said.

"It looks like Pete's acquired more of an army then he had before." Rosetta said. They watched as Pete led his army down the sidewalk. "They have to be heading to Bonnie's. Oh no, my family! Owen, we have to go back!"

"We are. Let's go save your family!" The two of them climbed down the tree and followed Pete.

Back at Bonnie's, Woody paced back and forth on the desk. It had been two hours since Rosetta took off and she still hadn't come back yet. Bo stood in the corner, arms crossed, glaring at him.

"Woody would you stop pacing? She said. Rosetta is probably out in the garden, just taking a moment to cool off."

"No, no, she's not. Trixie already checked. She's gone, Bo, and it's all my fault." Woody said, talking fast.

"I won't disagree with you on that one. You did screw up, but only because you had to put your sheriff duties first before your duties as a father."

"Just say it, Bo. I'm a bad father. I drove our daughter away because of what? My stupid insecurity and my lack of trust!"

"You are not a bad father, Woody! Not once have you ever proven to be a bad father. You are a leader first, and being a father comes to a very close second. Maybe banishing Owen was a little bit of an overstep, but he did lie to us, so I understand that part. But then there is the fight between you and Rose. She overstepped by yelling at you like that. I think the two of you just need to cool off and then _calmly_ talk things out." Woody looked at wife, sighed, and turned away.

"Right now, all I want to know is that she's safe, and to come home so that I can tell her I'm sorry. I miss her so much." Bo wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and lay her head on his back. Just then, Buzz, Jessie and Slinky came into the room.

"Any sign of her?"

"She's not in the backyard or in the garage." Buzz said.

"She wasn't at the park on the end of the block." Slinky said.

"We even went across the street and looked around Mark and Izzie's yard, nothing!" Jessie said.

"Oh no, I screwed up so bad!" Woody said.

"Chin up, Woody. We'll find her." Buzz said, shaking his shoulder.

"Sheriff! Sheriff!" They all ran to the window and saw Jack climbing up the vine. Woody offered him a hand, pulling him into the room. "He's coming! Pete, he's on his way here, right now!"

"What? Does he have anyone else with him?" Woody asked.

"Yes, but his army has multiplied! He has at least a dozen toys with him!"

"Buzz, Jessie, get the others ready. Slinky, take Hamm and Rex and find Rosetta. Jack, I need you and Carl and whoever else you can get to help us. We are ending this. Let's move, now!"

***There we go! One more thing, for anyone who was following my story for TS4, I decided not to continue on with it. I deleted it and I going to think on it more. I realized that I can't really re-write the entire movie since it was just so good that I don't want to ruin it. So I think what I am going to do is focus on the one scene that I pictured to be darker than I thought and go from there. So I am sorry that I had to delete it, but I will come up with something better, I promise!***


	11. Speechless

**Hey Y'all! Sorry to keep you all waiting. I've been trying to figure out how to write this chapter and I finally nailed it! Hallelujah! Hehe! Enjoy chapter 11!***

Behind Bonnie's house was a small forest area with a creek. Pete was already there when Woody and the others came into view. Pete chuckled at the sight of him.

"I didn't think you'd show up, Woody. The stubby cowboy said. I honestly thought I took you out of commission."

"Then you don't know me at all, Prospector. Woody said, stepping forward. You can beat me as hard as you want, but I will never back down."

"I see you brought most of your friends with you this time, including Light-beer." Buzz growled at him. "And oh, is that your lovely wife? My my, she is hot!" Bo had taken her skirt and wrapped it around her like a cape and she held her crook like a battle sword. "Oh, I love a fierce woman."

"Shut up, you devious, lying dirt bag!" Bo yelled.

"Yeah, and where's my niece, Stinky Pete? Jessie yelled. I know you have her!"

"You mean that pretty little girl Owen's been hanging around with? Sorry, haven't seen her. She and Owen probably ran off together. Which doesn't surprise me considering how bad of a father you are, Woody. Can't even keep your little ingrate in line, can you?" Buzz, Jessie, Bo and Woody gasped.

"Alright, that's it. Get them!" Woody yelled. He and his family ran at Pete and the fight began. On the other side of the creek, Slinky, Hamm and Rex stopped beside a log, panting.

"What's the use? We'll never find her in this place!" Hamm whined.

"Come on, fellas, Woody trusted us to find her." Slinky said.

"What if we never find her?" Rex cried. Just then, the leaves on the bush beside them rustled, making them all jump.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rosetta asked.

"Rose!" They cried.

"Where's dad?" Suddenly they heard yelling and ran to the creek. Rosetta gasped when she saw that the fight had already started. "Oh no."

"Come on, we can still stop this." Owen said, taking her hand.

Woody scanned the area. Carl was fighting off two pirates, Jack was fighting one named Barbossa, Buzz and Jessie were fighting two gnarly looking pirates and Bo was taking on a female pirate all on her own. It was just starting to rain as three more pirates advanced towards Woody, who knocked out one with a punch to the face, kicked another in the shin, but the third knocked him down with a swift kick to the groin. The pirates jumped on top of him, kicking and punching.

"Woody. Pete growled, advancing toward the sheriff. You're mine!" Woody had managed to get all three pirates off of him, but didn't see Pete till the last minute and was thrown to the side after Pete struck his face with the end of his pick ax. Placing a hand on his cheek, Woody felt a small indent where the ax sliced him and growled. He jumped up and went to hit Pete, but the short cowboy grabbed him and they both fell into the creek. Prospector grabbed him by the throat, pushing him deep into the mud.

"Give up, Woody. You could have avoided all of this if you had just let us go to that museum." Woody kicked him in between the legs and pushed him back onto the grass. His family and the pirates had stopped fighting for the moment. He climbed back up out of the creek and rushed at Pete, but the Prospector was faster, for he pushed Woody to the ground and pinned him down with the sharp end of his ax in-bedded in Woody's shoulder.

"Ah!" Woody cried out.

"Face it, Woody, you destroyed my one chance of being happy, so think of this as me returning the favor!" He pulled out a small knife and went to jam it into the sheriff's chest.

"No!" A small voice cried out. Rosetta jumped across the creek with Hamm, Slinky, Rex and Owen behind her. She kicked the knife out of Pete's hand. "Prospector Pete, please stop!"

"Rosetta!" Bo and Jessie cried.

"You! You little brat! Get her! I will not be distracted!" Two pirates went to grab her, but she attacked them in two seconds flat. She stood up tall and took a deep breath.

"When your show got canceled, you were upset, weren't you? When you were sitting on a dime store shelf, you watched every toy be sold off to a kid and deep within, you wished, even prayed that you would be the next one, am I right? You just wanted to feel like you mattered, that you were deserving of someone who wanted you, who would take care of you, who would love you. I understand that because I've felt the same way you have."

"What?" Bo, Buzz, and Jessie said.

"Huh?" Woody said. Rosetta continued.

"Ten years ago, I lost my mother in a house fire. Six months after that, I lost a really good friend who looked after me. I spent five years in a toy store alone, thinking that I wasn't good enough to be with a child, that I wasn't deserving of love from anyone, human or toy. That all changed when I met Molly, my first little girl. Then I met all of her toys, and Andy's toys, and then Woody and Bo. They took me in, adopted me and loved me as their own daughter. I felt wanted, I felt love. Something that I thought I would never have again came back to me and I know lately, I haven't been completely grateful for it, but I would never ever give it up for anything. I see it in your eyes, Pete, that you want that feeling too. I look at you, and I know that deep down, you are still hurting."

"You don't know anything about me, young lady." Pete said.

"No? Then how do I know about one moment when Amy needed you most?"

"What, what are you...?"

"October 2004, when the Tri-country got hit with that super tornado, Amy held onto one toy during the entire storm, do you remember who she held onto?" Pete's face turned from angry to shock.

"It was me. She grabbed me because she thought with me being a cowboy, she would be safe." Rosetta walked towards him.

"I know it wasn't always easier with Amy, but didn't you at one point enjoy being with her?"

"I, I did. Honest, I did. But then she had to destroy my face and use me as the villain and..." The little girl gently took his hand.

"Then she wasn't the right kid for you. And that's okay. Just because she wasn't the right kid, doesn't mean the right one isn't out there, waiting for you. In fact, there is a boy down the street from us. His name is Joseph, and I know he happens to love cowboys. If you'd like, I can take you over there and you can see if he seems like a good fit." Pete stood there, pondering the thought. Jessie held onto Buzz, and Woody locked eyes with Bo, who's hands were over her mouth.

"What, what if he doesn't like me?" Pete finally asked.

"What if he does? Rosetta asked. You'll never know unless you give it a try. What do you say, Prospector Pete?" She held out her hand and Pete looked at it, and then looked at her. Then, to everyone's surprise, he pulled the little girl towards him and hugged her.

"Thank you, little young-in. I would like that very much."

***Okay, when I was writing****the end of this, I thought of the song 'Speechless' from the new live action Aladdin for Rosetta's speech. It was such a good song and a good movie if you ever get a chance to watch it!***


	12. Acceptance

***Last chapter for this and then an Epilogue. Not sure yet how I'm going to end this. I've got maybe one or two ways. I may do another Pride Family story in the future, but for now I'll leave them alone for a while.***

After Pete released Woody, all of them took a trip to the house down the street. It was a lovely two story house with white paint, blue shutters and a porch swing. In the front yard, Joseph was playing with his father. The gang were hidden under a bush.

"Are you ready, Prospector Pete?" Rosetta asked. Pete was staring at the boy, unsure. He turned to Woody.

"I'm sorry, Woody, for everything I did or said to you. Pete said. I was bitter, and upset, but I never meant any of it. I'm truly sorry." Woody smiled.

"Water under the bridge, Prospector. No hard feelings." Woody said, extending his hand. Pete shook it.

"You have a wonderful family, and a bright, strong daughter. You've taught her well."

"Thank you, Pete." Pete turned to leave, but turned back.

"Also, I'm sorry about your arm...again." Woody's arm was sliced at the top where Pete had pinned it to the ground, but he was able to move it.

"Ah, nothing a little thread can't fix. Now go meet your kid." Pete nodded and rushed across the street. When Joseph's back was turned, Pete crept out from behind a tree and froze beside a bucket. The young boy came over and picked him up.

"Hey dad, check this out! A cowboy!" Joseph cried.

"That's not just any cowboy, Joey. His father said, coming behind him. That's Prospector Pete, from 'Woody's Roundup!' I used to have one when I was your age. What a great find, son! You take care of that one, okay?" Joey cheered and started to play Cowboys and Indians. From across the street, the toys were beaming.

"Well what do you know?" Buzz said.

"Yeah, looks like Stinky Pete finally found his forever home." Jessie said.

"Nice job, Rose. Bo said, hugging her. My brave, bright, wonderful girl. I love you so much." Rosetta hugged her mother. She looked over at her dad, who was smiling at her. Moving away from her mom, she jumped into her father's arms.

"Oh, my little Rose. Woody said, holding her close. I am so proud of you, sweetheart."

"Thank you, daddy. I'm so sorry for running off. I don't hate you, I was just..."

"No, no baby. It's okay. I'm the one that should be sorry. I never wanted you to feel like I was keeping you locked up. I was just so worried..."

"That you were going to lose me. Daddy, I'm growing up, not going off to college. I'll never leave you, ever. I will always be here, I will always be your daughter, and I'll always need you, just not as often as I used to. Will you be okay with that?"

"Yes, of course I will." Bo smiled at them and hugged both of them. Owen watched the little family come back together and slowly made his way over. Bo saw him coming over and kind of pushed Rosetta towards him. The girl didn't need to be told twice, for she ran to him directly into his arms.

"Rosetta." Owen said, holding her tight. "You were fantastic. You will never cease to amaze me, will you?"

"Nope. better get used to it." He laughed, tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, and kissed her softly on the lips. Woody sighed, watching them. Rosetta had found the one thing that only comes around to those lucky enough to have it: Somebody to love. He knew that Owen was the right one for her.

"Owen?" Woody said. The boy and his daughter turned to him. "I was wrong about you and It was wrong of me to assume that you were working with Pete."

"Thank you, Woody. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. I really didn't know that he was going to ambush us or start a war."

"That's the old Pete now. You are no longer banned from Bonnie's room, and you can also date Rosetta."

"Really dad? You mean it?" Rosetta asked.

"Yes. You're good for each other. I'm not going to stand in the way of you two being together." Rosetta hugged her father again and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Woody." Owen said, extending his hand. Woody took it and shook it.

"Alright gang, our work here is done. Let's go home."


	13. Epilogue

***Alright, here it is! The final chapter in this story. This one is way longer than any of my other stories, but that's okay! Thank you to all who read this and commented. Like I said, I am going to leave the Pride family alone for a while until I come up with a new story featuring them, but until then, look out for my other stories!***

The rest of the summer went by and on the last week before school, Bonnie, Mark and Isabella attended the same sleep away camp for the weekend. While the kids, and the parents were away, Jack and his pirate crew hosted a dance party for Bonnie's toys. Everyone was dancing and having a great time. From the desk, Woody, Bo, Jessie, and Buzz watched as Owen and Rosetta danced to a fast song. Woody sighed.

"You alright over there, bro?" Jessie asked.

"I'm fine, Jess." Woody said.

"Are you sure? Even with Rosetta growing up and Owen being around more?" Buzz asked. Bo elbowed him.

"Knock it off, Buzz." She said, laughing.

"Seriously guys, I'm fine. The cowboy said. Yes, my daughter is growing up, but it's alright. As long as she's safe and happy, that's all that matters to me. And I've already accepted Owen being here and being with her. Just as long as he doesn't hurt her."

"Yeah, cause I'll pound him if he hurts my niece!" Jessie said, punching her hand with her fist.

"Fists down, Jessie. Bo said. Owen has proved himself in more ways than one. He wouldn't dream of hurting Rosetta. I won't let him live if he does." Woody chuckled. Just then, a song came on that made them all smile.

"Oh no, is this what I think it is?" Buzz asked.

"It is." Woody said, grinning. Owen was in the middle of the floor, doing Michel Jackson moves, and started singing.

_Got myself a notion, one I know that you'll understand_

_To set the world in motion, by reaching out for each other's hand._

He pulled Rosetta towards him and spun her. Jessie and Buzz started laughing.

"Get ready to dance, sheriff. Buzz laughed. Isn't this yours and Rose's favorite song from 'A goofy movie'?"

"Yes it is, buddy. We dance to this song all the time." Woody said.

"Dad! Dad, come on! Get down here and do the perfect cast!" Rosetta cried. Woody jumped down and went to the center of the room. Owen moved out of the way, allowing Woody to perfectly mimic the moves from the movie. Jessie, Bo and Buzz cheered along with everyone.

"Whoo! Go Woody! Take it home, cowboy!" Owen shouted.

"Where you going, boy? Join in!" Woody said. _Woody, _**Owen**

_If you're ever lonely, stop._

_You don't have to be._

**After all it's only, a beat away from to me**

_**Take a look inside and see, yeah.**_

_If we listen to each other's hearts,_

**We'll find we're never too far apart. **

_And maybe love is the reason why_

**For the first time ever, we're seeing it eye to eye.**

The others joined in, dancing with the music. At the end of the song, they struck a pose and cheered. Bo jumped into Woody's arms.

"Fantastic dancing, honey, as always." She said.

"Thank you darling." Woody said. He turned and saw Rosetta and Owen laughing. Owen took her hand, pulled her close and kissed her softly on the lips. The cowboy smiled. Yes, his daughter was growing up, but she was happy, for she not only had a family that loved her, but she had found a love so true that would last forever, and that made the cowboy very happy indeed.


End file.
